This invention relates to protection devices and in particular to a device and method of use for protecting hunters, backpackers and objects from dangerous animals, such as bears.
Certain species of black bear are capable of climbing trees and have been known to attack hunters in a tree stand. Tree stands are popular for bear hunting because they elevate the hunter so that the hunter's scent stays above the nose level of the bear. However, a tree stand provides a false sense of security in certain areas populated by black bear that are capable of climbing trees.
Sportsmen, on the ground, are additionally subject to bear attacks and additionally have no safe refuge, such as climbing a tree, if the bear is of the type that can also climb a tree. Further, bears may climb a tree to take a dressed deer, or the like, hung from a limb for airing.